Him
by ichizenkaze
Summary: "kau mau menikah dengan ku?" DAELO FANFICTION. DAEHYUN X ZELO. RnR Juseyoo


Tittle : Him

Author : Ichizenkaze

Cast : Daehyun Jung / Junhong Choi

Fyi I use Kim Jonghyun from Nuest, or you know him as JR

.

.

.

_Can I lay by your side, next to you._

_And make sure you're alright?_

_I'll take care of you,_

_And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight_

.

.

.

HAPPY READING~  
>.<p>

.

.

Dia menangis.

Daehyun menghentikkan langkahnya tepat 10 meter dari tempat pemuda itu duduk. Pemuda itu menunduk dalam dengan punggungnya yang bergetar. Mengeratkan dua cangkir kopi hangat yang baru saja dibelinya. Daehyun menarik nafas panjang. Menetapkan langkah untuk mendekat.

Junhong, menghapus air mata dipipinya saat mendengar langkah Daehyun. Memandang lurus.

"Kopi?" Mengulurkan cangkir plastik berisi kopi yang mengepulkan asap tipis.

Junhong menerimanya dengan senang hati. Setidaknya bisa membuat tangannya yang beku kedinginan menjadi hangat.

"Dingin? Maaf aku tidak membawa sweater" Daehyun duduk disampingnya. Ikut memandang lurus tanpa tujuan.

Junhong memaksakan senyuman "tidak apa-apa"

Mereka hening. Daehyun menyesap kopinya sebelum dingin. Melirik jam tangan dipergelangan tangannya, jarumnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Ini berarti sudah hampir 5 jam mereka disini. Disebuah halte kosong. Motor dua-taknya terparkir sempurna tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Menunggu kapan mereka bosan dan pergi dari sana.

"Aku... bodoh, bukan hyung?" Suara Junhong memecah keheningan. Mencicipi sekilas pahitnya kopi, kembali menatap lurus.

"Aku selama ini takut jika apa yang aku pikirkan terjadi, ya.. memang seharusnya terjadi. Aku hanya terus menyangkalnya" Junhong meringis, mengingat sakit dihatinya. Kepalanya terasa pening tak karuan. Menjerit-jerit kasar.

"Hyung.. kau mungkin lelah, jadi lebih baik pulang saja" tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak, aku akan disini sampai kau merasa baik" tolak Daehyun tegas.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu saat kau berada pada posisi seperti ini, berlainan saat kau sudah tidak membutuhkan ku lagi.. aku akan pergi" ucap Daehyun tegas.

"Thanks" Junhong lagi-lagi menatap hampa kedepannya.

Daehyun tidak tahu harus menghibur seperti apa, pada akhirnya Daehyun mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus punggung Junhong.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau menangis. Aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun" ucap Daehyun. Junhong tertawa hambar. Melihat keadaan Junhong yang begitu merana menghancurkan hatinya. Mata cerahnya berkedip redup, bibirnya yang biasa menyunggingkan senyuman kini tertekuk.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Junhong menggigit bibirnya dan meremas cangkir dalam genggamannya semakin kuat. "Aku tidak akan berhenti dengan mudah jika sudah menangis"

Daehyun menarik pundak Junhong, membuat kepala Junhong bersandar dipundaknya.

"Kadang tidak baik memendam semuanya seorang diri, kau harus membaginya sedikit" mengelus pundak Junhong halus. Kopi ditangan Junhong terlepas, tumpah dilantai dingin dibawah mereka. Junhong menangkap ujung baju Daehyun dan meremasnya kuat . Pemuda manis itu akhirnya menangis. Rentetan air matanya berjatuhan pada lengan Daehyun, bahkan membuat bagian pundaknya basah.

5 jam lalu, saat mereka memutuskan untuk makan disalah satu restoran. Daehyun sedang berceloteh tentang rasa makanan yang nikmat, Junhong melihat kekasihnya, berada didalam mobil dengan pemuda manis lain. Dan yang lebih menyakitkannya adalah mereka sedang berciuman. Junhong benar-benar kehilangan pijakannya saat itu juga dan.. saat Daehyun menyadarinya, Junhong sudah memucat dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Ponsel disaku Junhong berdering, pemuda itu tak bergeming, masih menangis dipundak Daehyun.

"Mau aku yang angkat?" Tawar Daehyun. Junhong tak menjawab. Daehyun merogoh saku celana Junhong, menarik smartphone Junhong.

"Jonghyun.." ujarnya pelan, menatap layar ponsel Junhong yang berkedip samar.

Junhong menggeleng, memilih untuk menarik Daehyun semakin dekat. membiarkan air matanya mengenai leher Daehyun.

Daehyun berniat untuk mengangkatnya, mungkin memberi sedikit peringatan pada Jonghyun agar tidak menyakiti Junhong lagi. Namun Junhong menyambar dengan cepat ponselnya, membuka chasing smarphonennya dan melepas baterainya. Membantingnya ke lantai dengan isakan lirih.

Daehyun memandangnya dengan kebisuan. Junhong benar-benar hancur. Junhong menekuk lututnya dan terus menangis.

"Ini semua seperti mimpi, hyung" ujar Junhong tipis.

"Tapi ini kenyataan"

Junhong mengangguk samar "Aku harus mengakhirinya bukan?"

"Tergantung kau menginginkan seperti apa"

Daehyun berharap hubungan mereka berakhir, jadi tidak ada lagi yang membuat Junhong menangis seperti ini.

Mereka kembali hening, mata Junhong membengkak. Udara dingin pagi buta berhembus semakin jahat. Junhong memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, membenamkan wajahnya pada lututnya yang tertekuk.

"Ke apartemen sekarang?" Tanya Daehyun. Kembali melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi.

Mungkin berat bagi Junhong untuk bertemu Jonghyun yang pasalnya tinggal satu apartemen dengannya, berbeda dengan Daehyun yang tinggal 1 unit dibawah unit Junhong dan Jonghyun.

Junhong mengangguk samar. Menangkap tangan Daehyun saat pemuda itu nengulurkan tangannya.

...:;:;:;...

Daehyun mengulurkan kunci apartemennya saat mereka berada di lift. Junhong menatap keheranan.

"Lebih baik kau menginap di apartemen ku" memasukkan paksa kunci apartemennya dalam genggaman tangan Junhong.

"L-lalu kau?" Tergagap, hendak memberikan kunci ditangannya namun Daehyun menolaknya tegas.

"Jangan berpura-pura lagi" Daehyun menatap wajahnya dalam "kau pucat, mandilah dengan air hangat lalu panaskan penghangat ruangan, minum obat jika dirasa kepala mu sakit" Daehyun berujar pelan.

"Aku akan menginap dirumah Jongup" lanjut Daehyun. Menarik lengan Junhong saat pintu lift terbuka menuju unit Daehyun.

"Berikan ponsel mu" ujar Daehyun. Junhong merogoh saku celananya, smartphonenya sudah kembali dengan 20 missed calls dan 15 pesan masuk dari Jonghyun.

Daehyun entah mengetikkan apa pada layar screen digenggamannya. Membalikkan ponsel Junhong dengan menu utama dilayarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?"

"Aku memasukkan nomor ku. Jadi.. jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau bisa menghubungi ku" Daehyun tersenyum. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan masuk kedalam lift yang terbuka.

Junhong menyaksikan bagaimana pintu lift menutup dan membuat pandangan mata mereka terputus. Lima menit berlalu dan dia masih berdiri dengan menggenggan ponselnya erat-erat.

...:;:;:;::...

_Living without you in this life will not be like living at all_

...;:;:;...

"Jadi.. kau sudah.. yeah berakhir dengan Jonghyun?" Tanya Youngjae. Menyeret kursinya menjadi disamping Junhong.

"Hm!" Mengangguk pasti. Mengetikkan email yang tertuju pada salah satu kliennya.

"Padahal kalian cocok sekali" Youngjae tersenyum jahil. Kini menggeser kursinya lagi menuju mejanya yang hanya dilapisi dinding tipis disisi kanan dan kirinya menjadikannya bebas kemanapun dia inginkan dengan kursi berodanya.

"So, siapa Jung Daehyun?" Youngjae kembali menggeser kursinya.

"Ah! Aku belum bercerita? Dia yang mendesain unit kami rr maksudku dulu sewaktu aku dan Jonghyun masih satu unit. Jongup yang merekomendasikan Daehyun hyung pada ku. Ck kemampuannya benar-benar luar biasa" decak Junhong kagum. "Aku sarankan dia pada mu hyung jika kau mau mendesain ulang apartemen mu" tersenyum manis.

Youngjae memutar bola matanya "untuk apa? Aku sudah mempunyainya" ah.. Junhong lupa jika Moon Jongup adalah seroang desain interior ternama.

"Daehyun hyung tinggal satu lantai dibawah unit ku. Dan yeah.. mendadak kami dekat untuk sekedar mencari sarapan dan makan malam, kau tahu bukan jika Jonghyun sangat sibuk? Dia bahkan keluar rumah pukul 4 pagi" Junhong menjelaskan saat melihat tatatapan tak puas Youngjae.

Dan Junhong menceritakan semuanya tentang Jung Daehyun. Youngjae mendengarkan dengan seksama, sesekali menyela dengan tanggapannya yang aneh.

"So.. kalian?" Youngjae menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa?"

"Shit Choi Junhong, kenapa kau sebuta itu?" Youngjae kembali menyeret kursinya ke depan meja kerja untuk mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi.

"Buta apa?"

"Menemani mu sampai pukul 4 pagi, meminta maaf karena tidak membawa sweater, meminjamkan apartemen dan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk menginap dirumah orang lain. Seorang lelaki tidak akan melakukan hal itu jika tidak pada orang yang disayanginya" jelas Youngjae. Menarik nafas panjang saat melihat Junhong yang berkedip tidak sadar.

"Maksud mu... Daehyun hyung menyukai ku?" Tanya Junhong gamang

"Ck! Ya apalagi. Berhubungan dengan Jonghyun benar-benar membuat mu lelet dan tidak peka" Youngjae nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Meninggalkan Junhong yang memandang kosong pada layar komputer didepannya.

"Choi, Himchan hyung mengajak makan siang bersama. Mau ikut?" Tanya Youngjae sambil menggeser kursinya berhadapan dengan layar komputer dimeja kerjanya.

"Baiklah hyung"

Tetapi ucapan Youngjae masih terngiang.

'Benarkah.. Daehyun hyung?'

.

.

.

Junhong benar-benar merasa dirinya tidak sehat, mungkin karena kemarin berada diluar dengan udara yang begitu dingin. Menarik langkahnya menuju unitnya yang baru dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari unitnya bersama jonghyun, hell.. tentu saja mana mau dia seunit dengan pemuda itu lagi.

Kini dia menempati unit disebelah Daehyun. Junhong bergumam kecil sambil mengubek isi tasnya mencari kunci pintu, saat didengarnya pintu disebelahnya terbuka. Menampakkan Daehyun dengan rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan dan kaus tipis berwarna putih.

"Baru pulang?" Daehyun tersenyum. Junhong mengangguk. Ucapan Youngjae membuat dirinya secara tidak sadar menunduk dalam.

"Sudah makan malam?" Daehyun menyandarkan bahunya pada dinding.

"Belum. Aku ingin segera tidur. Kepala ku sangat sakit" Junhong memberikan senyuman tipis.

Daehyun menegakkan tubuhnya, mengulurkan tangan dan menyampirkan poni Junhong, menyentuh kening Junhong dengan punggung tangannya yang hangat. Junhong tanpa sadar memejamkan mata. Menikmati kehangatan dan kenyamanan itu perlahan naik menuju tubuhnya. Nyaman. Yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini hanyalah.. mungkin.. berbaring dengan Daehyun disampingnya.

Daehyun menjauhkan tangannya, menjeritkan Junhong akan keinginan untuk menarik tangan Daehyun kembali.

"Sedikit demam. Aku akan membelikan mu obat dan makan malam. Jadi, sekarang kau masuk" Daehyun mengambil alih kunci unitnya dan membuka pintu. Mendorong lembut tubuh Junhong hingga masuk kedalam.

"Segera mandi dan aku akan datang 30 menit lagi"

Hatinya menghangat.. tersenyum kecil pada punggung Daehyun yang menjauh.

...:;:;:...

"Junhong-ah dengarkan aku" Jonghyun menarik tangan Junhong. Junhong dengan cukup kasar mendorong dada Jonghyun.

"Aku melihatnya. Jadi apapaun yang akan kau katakan, aku tidak akan percaya" Junhong mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Jonghyun.

"Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi" Jonghyun memohon dalam suaranya.

"Berhentilah!" Teriak Junhong. Namun Jonghyun tidak mau melepaskan tangan Junhong. Yang pada akhirnya seseorang menarik kerah baju Jonghyun dan memberikan sebuah hantaman keras dirahang pemuda itu.

Junhong terpekik. Menatap daehyun yang menarik junhong ke belakang punggungnya.

"Jauhi Junhong. Dan jangan pernah mencoba mendekatinya lagi"

Daehyun menggenggam tangannya lalu mengajaknya melangkah menjauhi Jonghyun yang duduk sambil membuang cairan darah dari dalam mulutnya. Junhong memandang Jonghyun sekilas lalu menubruk matanya pada punggung daehyun yang tegap.

Daehyun membawanya ke daerah kolam renang yang sepi. Lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Dia tidak akan mengganggu mu lagi. Aku pastikan itu"

Junhong mengangguk. Dia percaya pada semua perkataan Daehyun.

Junhong tersenyum. Membalas pelukan Daehyun.

.

.

.

"Dimana kekasih mu?" Tanya Youngjae. Tak melihat siapapun disamping Junhong.

Junhong mengedikkan bahu "macet mungkin" walau dalam hatinya Junhong luar biasa gelisah.

Dan saat dipenghujung acara, dimana Yongguk dan Himchan bertukar cincin. Junhong belum melihat keberadaan Daehyun. Youngjae dan Jongup berkata akan mencicipi makanan. Meninggalkan Junhong seorang diri.

"Hey maaf aku terlambat. Acaranya sudah mulai?" Daehyun datang dan langsung menepuk punggungnya lembut.

"Kau membuat ku khawatir" gumam Junhong sambil membenarkan dasi Daehyun

Daehyun tersenyum lebar, mengacak rambut Junhong "sangat macet, dan ternyata di parkiran lebih macet lagi"

Ini berjalan 2 bulan setelah mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan

"Mau makan?" Tanya Junhong. Daehyun mengangguk mantap. Menarik tangan Junhong menuju tempat makan.

.

"Jadi kau makan apa jika seluruh makannya diletakkan dipiring ku?" Gerutu Junhong. Dia memegang satu piring penuh berisi potongan ikan fillet goreng yang sampai sekarang masih diisi oleh Daehyun. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya hanya terkekeh dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Kau sedikit kurus. Aku tidak suka kekasih ku kehilangan berat badan" kembali mengisi piring ditangan Junhong dengan salad.

Junhong tersenyum, mengamati Daehyun yang mulutnya penuh makanan. Junhong menyukai cara makan Daehyun, tidak perduli bagaimana dia makan, dengan apa dia makan, Daehyun selalu menikmatinya. Sehingga semua makanan terasa lezat bagi Daehyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Daehyun saat memergoki Junhong yang memperhatikannya.

"Tidak!"

"Masih menyukai cara aku makan?" Tanya Daehyun. Junhong berdecak melihat selera makan Daehyun.

"Bukan"

"Lalu? sudah tidak menyukainya?"

"Berisik"

Daehyun tersenyum jahil. "Oh iya.. bisa tolong ambilkan koin di kantung celana ku?" Daehyun bertanya dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Koin apa?"

"Tolong" Daehyun tersenyum, Junhong tidak mendapati tangan Daehyun penuh dengan piring, pemuda itu masih sibuk memasukkan makanan tanpa henti kedalam mulutnya. Ya, Daehyun memang suka bersikap aneh seperti ini. Junhong menaruh piring ditangannya, menggerutu sebentar dan memasukkan jemarinya pada kantung celana jeans Daehyun yang sempit.

"Lama" ucap Daehyun sambil bersikap hendak menggigit hidung Junhong yang dekat dengannya.

Junhong menemukannya, benda dingin yang anggapanya koin yang dimaksud Daehyun. Perlahan mengeluarkan tangannya dan mengerutkan kening saat yang dipegangnya bukanlah sebuah koin.

"Ini..?" Junhong menatap Daehyun. Pemuda itu masih belum berhenti makan. Membalas senyuman Junhong dan memasukkan potongan paha ayam kedalam mulutnya.

Itu adalah sebuah cincin. Dengan permata berwarna biru kecil yang kian mempercantik bentuknya.

"Choi Junhong, mulai sekarang.. aku akan menjaga mu" Daehyun berdehem "kau mau menikah dengan ku?" Daehyun mengangkat tangannya dengan mengelus punggung tangan Junhong.

Junhong terpaku dengan pertanyaan Daehyun. Sedangkan Daehyun kembali sibuk dengan makanannya. Sedikit bertukar sapa dengan Jongup yang kebetulan lewat untuk mengambil minuman. Ini bahkan bukan ajakan menikah dengan cara yang romantis. Dengan Daehyun yang terus makan dan mereka yang berada di acara pertunangan Yongguk dan Himchan.

Tetapi Junhong menyukainya.. Daehyun mengajaknya berkomitmen dengan caranya sendiri.

Junhong menghentikan tangan Daehyun yang hendak memasukkan potongan ikan fillet.

"Aku mau" jawabnya cepat.

Daehyun terkekeh. Mengulurkan Junhong potongan fillet dan Junhong membuka mulutnya menerima suapan Daehyun.

"Pakai cincinnya, Choi Junhong" ucap Daehyun.

Junhong tertawa. Bahkan pemuda ini lebih memilih melanjutkan makan daripada memakaikan cincin dijarinya.

Namun.. itulah yang Junhong cari. Cara Daehyun meminta dirinya untuk berkomitmen.. **dia**.. Jung Daehyun

_Promise me.._

_Promise me that we'll happily grow old together_

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

Hanya ingin memberikan info saja jika notebook saya rusak. Semua file ff sayangnya belum terselamatkan (?) Jadi mohoooon maaaaf buat yang nunggu FF saya yang lainnya (bagi yang nunggu aja) akan agak lama bagi saya buat nge-rewrite. Okaaay? So maafkan daku.

This fic inspired one of part of novel 'rain affar'

P.s for someone who miss my fanfiction i give you this 3 hahaha


End file.
